narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Akibana
is a kunoichi of Kirigakure. She is a chūnin level shinobi, a very adept user of flower ninjutsu, and a member of Team Saizō. Background Misaki was born in Kirigakure to two shinobi parents, Megumi and Ren. From an early age, Misaki had a penchant for flower-related activities, as she loved gardening and learning about different types of plants. When she was nine, Misaki's parents were sent away on a deep-cover espionage mission, and never returned. When it became apparent that Megumi and Ren were not coming back, Misaki was sent to live with her uncle, Hogyo, a former member of the Cult of Devilish Swordsmen. Hogyo had been driven insane by the experiences of war, but had managed to conceal it from all but a few of his closest friends. He frequently beat Misaki until her skin turned black and blue, and the latter never revealed what was being done to her as she was too scared of what might follow if Hogyo found out. Misaki endured this torment for nearly a year, yet she still managed to remain cheerful and find time for her hobbies. One evening, Hogyo forced Misaki to perform a demented version of the Trial of the Long Knives. The Trial of the Long Knives is a ritual performed by members of the Cult of the Devilish Swordsmen when a person desires to overthrow the leadership of the order. The two people, the current leader and the would-be usurper, cut themselves with daggers starting from the elbow joint and going down to the wrist. The person who can survive the most cuts is the victor. Usually, the practice is carried out with a medical-nin standing by to stanch the bleeding and remove the scars, but in Misaki's case, this was not so. Threatening her with a katana, Hogyo forced Misaki to cut herself nine times; six times on her left hand and three on her right, before she collapsed from the pain. Hogyo threatened to behead Misaki if she spoke a word of what happened to anyone, and Misaki could not even have a medic remove her scars because she would have to explain how she received them. After weeks of healing, Misaki began to wear forearm coverings, and returned to her normal activities. One afternoon, she showed a little girl her scarred forearms, and the little girl shied away from her. From then on, Misaki never removed her forearm coverings in view of other people. Sometime after the ordeal, Hogyo committed suicide while in a state of inebriated depression. Misaki admitted to herself that she bore no resentment towards Hogyo, as she knew the toll his experiences had exacted on his mental state and how they would have driven him to derangement. At some point during her tenure in Kiri's ninja academy, Misaki met a boy named Arashi Karai, when her class was given an assignment to study and grow a plant of their choosing. Arashi had an irrational fear of carnivorous plants such as the Venus Flytrap, and Misaki showed him how to handle the plants and overcome his fear. The two later became good friends, and Arashi began to develop feelings for Misaki. Misaki, however, did not feel the same way about Arashi, and their friendship deteriorated after Misaki was made aware that Arashi liked her. Upon Misaki's promotion to genin, she was placed on Team Saizō with Arashi, Asai Urakata, and their sensei, Saizō Asagiri. The ninja developed a strong bond during their time as genin, and Misaki was able to reconcile with Arashi, though his feelings for her remained unrequited. When Team Saizō was disbanded, Misaki trained extensively, in order to improve her flower ninjutsu. She took the Chūnin Exams, and was promoted to Chūnin at the age of 15. Personality When she was a young child, Misaki was a kind, friendly, and outgoing person. She made friends quite easily, and could always be counted on to have a cheerful demeanor even if a melancholy atmosphere was prevalent. She was also very forgiving, being able to forgive people who had been mean to her for one trivial reason or another, and accept them as friends. This demeanor of Misaki's was initially undiminished by her uncle's physical abuse, as she still managed to have a near-constant smile on her face and a pleasant attitude when she was around her friends. As this continued, Misaki began to feel depressed when she was by herself, though she never showed signs of this when around her companions. After being forced to lacerate herself, Misaki undergoes a marked change, becoming withdrawn, lonely, and gloomy. She would often spend most of her time by herself, traumatized by the pain and horror that Hogyo had forced her to endure. As time passed though, Misaki learned to appreciate the happy things in life; her friends and her flowers, and her warm personality eventually returned somewhat, though it is not nearly as strong as it had been originally. Misaki is now often reserved and solemn, and is not the type of person who will readily respond to overtures of friendship. Once she does, however, Misaki is a loyal friend who is there for her compatriots when needed. In addition, she always willing to help others, seen when she coaxed Arashi out of his fear of plants, and taught him about their various species in order to help him with his Academy project. Misaki is the only member of Team Saizō that has had traumatic experiences during her childhood, and she often reprimands Arashi for taking things such as parents and family for granted. She has on occasion envied the latter for having family members he can trust implicitly, as she has stated to Arashi that she wishes she could have people that she could trust without reservation. She longs for a family such as the ones her teammates possess, and even though she doesn't actually have one, she has come to view Team Saizō as her family, and treats its members as such. A very important constituent of Misaki's personality is her love for flowers, which has always been one of her most defining characteristics. Even at a very young age, Misaki's affection towards flora was very evident, as she would often spend hours looking at gardens outside her parents' home, or reading about the many varieties of flowers and learning how to cultivate and care for them. Misaki's love of flowers manifests itself physically, as she is often seen wearing a flower in her hair, and she often wears a perfume made from a certain variety of flowers, which she invented herself. Misaki's penchant for nature has also manifested itself in the form of her ninjutsu. She is very talented in the use of the flower arts, and has developed many techniques which suit the theme of flowers. Appearance Misaki is quite an attractive young woman, who possesses fair skin, long, pink hair, and very unusually-colored golden eyes. Her hair is styled in a somewhat exotic manner, with an intricate pattern being braided at the back of her head while the rest of her hair is worn in a more traditional fashion. Misaki wears a green pendant to keep the pattern in place. In addition, she wears a red or white flower in her hair to accentuate it. As a genin, Misaki's outfit consisted of a blue shirt with floral patters over it, and a short red skirt, along with black arm coverings that began at her elbows and ended at her fingers in a similar fashion to gloves. Underneath the coverings, Misaki's arms bear several scars: six on her left forearm and three on her right, and are obvious enough that Misaki elected to conceal them. She also wore her forehead protector in the normal fashion. In Part I, Misaki has changed her clothing entirely, and now wears a white short-sleeved coat with red floral designs near the bottom, which is held closed by a black band which she wears around her waist. Underneath the coat, Misaki wears a short dress, which is clearly separated into red and white portions. She also wears black leggings as well as sandals with a top part that reaches to her shins. She retains her previous forearm coverings, which are slightly tucked into the sleeves of her coat. Misaki has, however, added black steel-plated cloths over her palms, which are held in place by burgandy bands and bear the kanji for in red. Misaki on occasion wears a variation of this outfit, in which she removes the cloths and wears a coat that has portions of the sleeves removed. On casual days, she wears a light pink, topless shirt, and a dark burgundy skirt and arm coverings which have a fishnet portion at the top. Abilities Misaki is a skilled kunoichi, as noted by her sensei and several other individuals of Kirigakure. As a genin, she focused on her flower ninjutsu, and was reasonably competent in the other areas of shinobi combat, with the exception of genjutsu. She was able to fight and temporarily delay Saizō during one of the team's training sessions, and was even able to counter one of his water techniques during that battle. When she took the Chūnin Exams, she was the only kunoichi who advanced to the final rounds of the tournament, which is evidence of her prowess as a ninja. In Part II, after the reformed Team Saizō encountered Kusari, Misaki was able to pinpoint the missing-nin's location, which was something her team-mate, Arashi, was unable to do. Although she was subsequently rendered unconscious by Kusari, and only the actions of Saizō prevented her from being killed, Misaki displayed high levels of skill in fighting Kusari. She was able to poison the latter, resulting in Kusari having to knock her out to prevent the technique from having a serious effect on her. Misaki also seems to have a high level of pain tolerance, which is most likely derived from her uncle's constant beating of her. She was able to continue fighting even with a broken rib after being brutally beaten, a testament to this. Flower Ninjutsu Misaki specializes in flower ninjutsu, which she has trained in since she was young. Many of her techniques involve either forming flowers that will release pollen which proves detrimental to her opponents, or forming flowers that will physically attack them. When she was a genin, Misaki displayed only a limited number of techniques involving this skill, but by Part I, her arsenal has been expanded greatly to the point where she has a counter for nearly any situation she may find herself in. She can use flowers to bind her opponents, put them to sleep, or outright kill them. Aside from using her flower ninjutsu for battle purposes, Misaki is also able to use her abilities to vitalize flowers, making them more healthy and prominent, by touching the plant in question and flowing chakra into it. Taijutsu When she was a genin, Misaki's taijutsu skills were slightly below average, a consequence of her being preoccupied with flower ninjutsu to the exclusion of nearly all else. She was easily overpowered by Arashi and Asai during nearly all of Team Saizō's training sessions, and it was only through the use of underhand trickery that she was able to gain the occasional upper hand against her teammates, though even this was temporary. This lack of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat made Misaki very vulnerable to opponents who were able to counter her flower ninjutsu. Despite her initial lack of physical skill and strength, by the time she was promoted to chūnin, Misaki has improved in her taijutsu, being able to use taijutsu as a secondary means of combat. Genjutsu At the start of the series, Misaki had little to no talent in genjutsu, being vulnerable to genjutsu placed on her. Through continued training, she was eventually able to counter low-level genjutsu, though she is unable to dispel genjutsu cast by more advanced users through traditional means. She has, nevertheless, developed a method for breaking genjutsu cast upon her. Misaki carries a very unique flower with her, which is attuned to the flow of chakra throughout her body. When it becomes irregular, the flower's scent becomes so pungent that it can snap her out of most genjutsu. This is especially due to Misaki's highly developed olfactory senses. Other Skills Due to her extensive knowledge of various plants, Misaki can coat her weapons with poison, being able to create poisons of such toxicity that they are compared to highly venomous snakes. She is also able to create toxins to affect only a specific area of the human body, such as respiratory functions, the nervous system, or ocular functions, while leaving the rest intact. This skill proved instrumental in the capture of Degura, when she was able to strike him in the back of the neck with a poisoned senbon, resulting in his paralysis. Also stemming from Misaki's constant exposure to flowers is a very acute sense of smell, which she attributes to training to differentiate between different species of flowers by their scent alone. She can determine what a person has eaten from hours before by even the faintest smell of their breath. On a more practical note, Misaki can locate a ninja using only her sense of smell, which serves her well in situations where visibility is obscured. Misaki has also proven herself to be skilled in tracking, though she has never put the ability to great use. Intelligence Stats Part I Category:The Legendary Chronicles of the Mist